Mile High Club
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Someone is in need of a little...'distraction'...while on the plane ride to the girls' vacation spot. R&R plz and tell me what you think


**Mile High Club**

It was a bright sunny day in Juuban. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. All was calm and peaceful...except at the airport. Four girls seemed to be having trouble getting their friend on a plane. The two blondes were trying to deal with the tall brunette while the blunette and raven-haired girl stood back not getting into the argument.

"Come on Mako-chan...I promise it will be okay."

"No!"

"Mako-chan we are going to be late if we don't go now."

"No! I am not getting on that plane and that is final!" Makoto exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest to prove her point.

Rei leaned over to Ami and cast a sideways glance to her, "Is there any way to reason with her?"

Ami looked at her distraught friend then looked at Rei, "If she can be kept busy then she shouldn't have a problem getting on the plane. However, that is just a theory. She told us that she hated planes because of the loss of her parents, so I really don't know if there is a way to keep her busy."

Rei looked at Ami then got an idea. The raven-haired girl walked up to Makoto then pulled her aside, with her own back turned toward the girls. In the corner of her eye, she saw Minako manage to slip something into Ami's purse without her noticing.

Makoto looked at Rei, "Rei-chan...there is no way I am ever getting on a plane. I told you guys why I hate them."

The girl nodded, "Yes Makoto-chan I know...but there is no other way for us to get to our getaway vacation if we don't get on a plane. Listen, truthfully, I hate planes just as much as you do. But, I have a way of...distracting...myself. I am going to assume that you know about the..." Rei clears her throat then whispers,"mile high club."

"You're not really suggesting that I should...you know...with someone thousands of feet in the air, are you?"

"Actually...if it will help get you on that plane before it leaves...then yes...I am suggesting it. Please Makoto-chan...we have to go now...plus I know a very willing participant." Rei pointed out, quickly darting her eyes in Ami's direction.

Makoto's blushed profusely then looked down at her feet, "I don't know Rei-chan...what if she doesn't...I mean what if we don't..."

Rei put her hands on the tall girl's shoulders, seeming to know what she was implying, "Don't worry...she does and you do."

The tall girl sighed then nodded, "Fine...I'll go...but...this is the only time I get on a plane to go anywhere with you girls...and I won't fight when we come home either."

The girls all hugged the brunette then rushed to get on the plane.

The girls had all been switched to first class for free when one of the people recognized Rei, the senator's daughter, and Minako, the famous pop singer. When they boarded the plane, they saw only a few seats and it was perfect. They were the only ones on the first class ride.

Rei, Minako, and Usagi sat in Row 7 Seats A-C. Oddly enough, Ami and Makoto sat in Row 8 Seats A and B. Makoto had the window seat.

"Um...Ami...would you care to switch me seats? I don't want to get sick sitting by the window," Makoto asked, trying to sound convincing.

Ami shook her head, "I don't mind at all, anything for you," her eyes widened and she blushed a bit, "I-I-I mean anything to h-help you. Eheh."

Rei, Minako, and Usagi all facepalmed hearing their two friends. Rei leaned toward the other two, "At this rate, neither one of them will do-" She stopped talking when she heard Makoto excuse herself to go to the bathroom. She looked behind their seats and saw their tall friend enter one of the bathrooms. At the same time, Ami leaned forward towards the others.

"I hope Makoto will be okay."

An idea popped into all of their heads at the same time, but it was Rei who spoke up, "Why don't you go see if she is okay?"

Ami thought about it for a second then nodded in agreement, "I will. Thank you Rei."

With that said, the blunette walked up to the bathroom that Makoto occupied and knocked, "Mako-chan, may I please come in? I just want to make sure you are alright." Ami got no response. When she was about to ask again, she saw the sign go from occupied, to unoccupied. Elated, Ami walked in then shut the door again turning the sign back to occupied. When she turned around, she turned and saw the tall girl sitting in the far corner. Ami walked closer and sat in front of Makoto. "Mako-chan...I know it is asking a lot by making you get on a plane, but don't feel that you are the only one afraid. I have always been a bit afraid of heights."

Makoto looked at Ami then nodded, "It's just...I'm afraid that something might happen and I won't be able to save the people that mean the world to me. That's why I would have rather taken a boat or anything else. I'm sorry that you had to come in here to get me."

The blunette shook her head then smiled at Makoto, "Don't feel sorry. I would rather be in here with you than be sitting out there alone without anyone beside me to keep me grounded, so to speak." Ami stood then held a hand out for the tall girl to take. Just as she had clasped hands with Makoto, the plane had taken off and knocked the two off balance, causing them to fall back to the ground in a mess of limbs. When everything seemed to even out, Ami shook her head then smiled, "Well...I think we are flying," she looked up only to notice her face was literally an inch away from Makoto's, "smoothly."

The two sat there for the longest time. Makoto lay on her back, propped up on her arms with Ami practically laying on top of the tall girl. Neither were sure of who had moved, but within a few seconds, the two girls crashed their lips together. Ami's hands freed Makoto's hair from the ponytail and dove into the auburn locks, while Makoto's hands slid down the blue-haired girl's back and pulled her closer by the belt loops on her skirt. The two girls pulled back, breathless and looked at each other. After a few seconds of looking at each other, the two brought their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Ami's hands wandered to the front of Makoto's green button-down shirt and pulled at each button until finally the shirt hung open showing the lacy blue lingerie and Makoto's tanned abdomen. Ami licked her lips then ran her hands over the tone abdomen, feeling the muscles under the smooth, soft skin. Glancing up at Makoto, she saw that the tall girl had her head laid back, clearly enjoying the attention. With that in mind, she leaned down and kissed her pulse point on her neck and bit down, only to lick it to sooth the pain. Pulling back, she saw that a small bruise was already starting to form, marking the girl. Smiling, the blunette kissed down the brunette's collarbone to the top of her breasts. Ami looked up at Makoto for confirmation and smiled seeing the girl nod. She then cupped Makoto's well-rounded breasts in her hands and began massaging them gently. This caused a low moan out of Makoto. Ami was in heaven just groping Makoto's breasts. Curiously, she looked down the brunette's body then looked back up to see Makoto lying flat on her back with her hands on her mouth so not to make any loud noises. Ami had a devious idea right then and there, to make this girl scream. She pulled the cups of Makoto's bra up and off of the girl's breasts freeing them. She saw Makoto look at her curiously and answered her by taking one of Makoto's breasts in her hand then leaning down and captured her erect pink nipple in her mouth, sucking on the delicious flesh.

Makoto arched her back off the floor and forced a quiet moan. Makoto buried her hands in Ami's blue hair and pulled the girl closer, giving her complete control.

Ami bit the nipple gently then let go of it with a slight 'pop' and proceeded to do the same to the other girl's breast. Satisfied, she kissed down Makoto's abdomen and stopped when she came across an old scar. She traced it with her fingers. It was from when they fought Fiore, and she was sent crashing into a telephone booth. The scar was very light, but it was indeed there. She planted light kisses along the scar then lightly traced it with her fingers. She felt Makoto's hand massage her scalp then looked up to see Makoto propped up on her elbows looking and smiling at the girl. Ami smiled back then lean toward Makoto and placed a kiss on the girl's lips before kissing back down to the girl's abdomen and licking around the girl's waistband, teasing her. All at once, she unbuttoned and unzipped the girl's jeans then pulls them, along with her panties, all the way down her long legs and discarded them on the floor. She started to lean closer to taste the girl, but she had closed her legs before she could. Ami looked at the girl to see her face flushed and looking at her.

Makoto gulped then laughed lightly, her eyes closed as she put a hand behind her head, "Sorry, it's just a bit embarrassing thinking about having my best friend between my legs." When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Ami had unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her skirt and panties off, a small patch of blue pubic hair showing. The girl stood up then climbed on top of the brunette, the feeling of skin against skin being exhilarating to the both of them. It was then that Makoto realized, _She's not just distracting me from thinking about the plane ride, she actually truly wants this as bad as I do._ Makoto then smiled and groped the girl's breasts before running her hands down Ami's chest, dragging her fingernails lightly, driving the girl nuts. She ran her hands from the end of her abdomen to her thighs, not touching the girl's most private spot. This caused the girl to moan lightly and arch her back, earning a quiet 'Mako' from the girl.

Ami moaned then bucked her hips, wanting to be touched, "Mako...please...touch me...I-I want to feel you...inside me." This response sent a jolt straight down to Makoto's loins. Not wanting to disappoint, Makoto trailed her hands up the girl's creamy thighs and lightly traced the pink lips of Ami's untouched vagina. This not only sent a shiver down Makoto's spine, it drove Ami crazy from the feather-light touch. Makoto then began to touch her fully and trace her finger up and down caressing the girl's labia. The brunette explores the wet spongy skin and then trails up and pinches the girl's clit. Ami would have screamed had Makoto not pulled her down to a kiss before hand, so instead she moaned in the girl's mouth then gasped and pulled back from the kiss when one of the brunette's fingers slid inside of her. Makoto thrusted the finger slowly and gasped when she felt two fingers slide easily inside her wet vagina and thrust at a slow pace. Makoto added another finger and thrusted faster, putting her other hand over her mouth. Ami thrusted faster and maintained a very fast pace, making Makoto arch her back and rock her hips against hers.

Ami then came up with an idea and climbed off Makoto sliding the girl's fingers out of her vagina, shaking from the pleasure as she did so. She positioned herself sitting in front of the brunette, her left leg over Makoto's right, and Makoto's left over her right. Makoto caught on then scooted closer to the girl until their vaginas pushed together and both of them moaned quietly. Makoto set the tempo and began grinding her hips against Ami's. The two started grinding at fast pace and both nearly screamed when their clits were touched. The two kept up the fast pace until they were close to the edge. Seeming to have the same idea and they turned and arranged themselves at each other's vagina. Makoto on bottom and Ami on top. Makoto licked and ate out Ami's labia and latched onto her clit, sucking as hard as she could. Ami arched her back then thrusted two fingers inside Makoto and thrusted as fast as she could while sucking on the girl's clit.

Both girls were going crazy. Before long, the two girls came in each other's mouths. They both lay there spent and unable to move. Makoto happily licked up the results of Ami's orgasm. When she was done, she looked at Ami and saw the girl smirking. Before Makoto knew it, she was flat on her back once more, legs spread wide open as Ami looked at her hungrily, "You're so delicious Mako-chaan." To prove her point, she leaned down and licked Makoto's vagina like an ice cream cone. Makoto, still being super sensitive, nearly came when Ami's tongue only brushed passed her clit. Her back was arched off of the floor and mouth open wide.

Ami had brought her purse closer to herself and saw something that Minako had slipped in her purse. For once, she was thankful that Minako would do such a thing. She pulled out a 9 inch strap-on dildo and fastened it as she put it on. Moving her purse out of the way, Ami stood up as Makoto sat up and stared at the dildo. Makoto looked up at her then back to the dildo then got on her knees and took the dildo into her mouth. She placed her hands on Ami's hips, keeping the girl steady while she sucked on the dildo. She pulled back slightly, a string of saliva connecting her lips to the dildo before it breaks and falls short of her chin.

Ami placed her hands on the brunette's head and moved slowly in and out of the brunette's mouth, getting even wetter than before hearing a low moan come from Makoto. When the dildo was well lubricated with Makoto's saliva, Ami laid the tall girl on her back once again, spreading the girl's legs and seeing her buck her hips in anticipation. Not wasting any time, Ami placed the head at the girl's entrance then thrusted the dildo inside the brunette. Ami began thrusting slow, but soon began thrusting faster and deeper.

Makoto was doing her best not to scream, but the dildo thrusting fast and deep inside of her was making it very hard for her to think straight. She felt Ami suddenly stop then moaned, "W-why did you s-stop?" Her voice was laced with lust and the girl's eyes looked nearly black.

"Stand up and lean over the sink. I'll make this even sweeter for you," Ami added lustfully.

Makoto did as she was told and leaned over the sink, her butt slightly in the air as her back was arched slightly. She felt Ami enter her vagina once more and moaned as the girl pounded her from behind. She was getting close to climax but gasped when Ami unexpectedly lifted her right leg and put it over her left shoulder, pounding her for all she was worth. Makoto turned her torso slightly, looking at Ami, who slid a hand to her clit adding that extra pleasure as she neared close. Makoto's eyes rolled back and she began to shake slightly, "A-Ami...I-I'm about...to cum!"

Ami pinched the girl's clit, "Cum for me Makoto." She then thrusted as fast and as deep as she possibly could.

That sent the brunette over the edge as she came, squirting slightly. The two then sat on the floor. Ami spread Makoto's legs and licked up the juices from her orgasm. Makoto shook from the aftershocks but recovered when Ami came up to her face and kissed her. She kissed back and moaned lightly tasting herself on Ami's tongue. When the two pulled apart, they looked at each other and smiled. Makoto brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Well...I guess we have a lot to talk about. I can't say those words Ami...not after all of that. I will say them...but I won't cheapen those words by telling you now."

Ami smiled, "That sounds perfect to me. I never knew that could feel so good. It felt even better pleasuring you seeing how hard you tried fighting the urge to scream."

Makoto giggled, "Well let me tell you, that is extremely hard to do when you have a 9 inch fake dick ramming your pussy." The way Makoto worded that sentence sent a jolt straight down to Ami's loins, causing her to moan quietly. Makoto leaned over to the girl then kissed her ear, whispering, "Don't worry, I'll return the favor."

The two sat in silence for a bit trying to gather strength, then heard moaning coming from outside the bathrooms, from what sounded like the seating area. Curious the two gathered their clothes in their arms then peeked out only to see Rei, Minako, and Usagi having a threesome. Rei sitting on the floor, legs wide open, Usagi kissing Rei and massaging her breasts, and Minako eating out Rei's vagina. The two then walked out. From the looks of it, the other three hadn't noticed that the two exited the bathroom. Ami and Makoto then formed an idea. Makoto took out the strap-on then offered it to Ami, who opened her mouth, sucking all of Makoto's juices and cum off of it, lubricating it. Makoto then strapped it on herself, quietly walked up behind Minako, getting on her knees, then placing the head at the girl's entrance and thrusted it inside her.

Minako had pulled back from Rei's vagina and gasped when Makoto had thrust inside of her. She looked back at the tall brunette, "W-what are you doing?"

"Giving you some pleasure," was all she said as she started thrusting at a slow pace.

Ami had come up and thrusted two fingers deep inside of Rei and began thrusting fast, bringing the raven-haired beauty to a quick orgasm. Rei went along the same lines as Ami and had started thrusting three fingers deep inside of Usagi, bringing her to a quick orgasm as well. They all began watching Makoto and Minako.

Makoto had looked up then pulled Minako up and started ramming the dildo up inside of the blonde. Minako wrapped her arms behind her, around the tall girl's neck, and began to scream in pleasure as she moved her hips in time with Makoto's deep, powerful thrusts. Makoto looked at the girls then smirked and whispered in Minako's ear, "They're all watching you get pounded by my huge dick. Watching your pussy squirt everytime I thrust inside."

Minako blushed red then practically screamed, "N-no. D-don't talk like t-that M-Makoto!"

Rei, Ami, and Usagi were all majorly turned on just from hearing Makoto's 'bedroom' talk. The three then crawled over to the two. Usagi and Ami took Minako's nipples in their mouths sucking on them, while Rei moved down to Minako's vagina and sucked on the girl's clit fiercely as Makoto's thrusts started getting even faster.

Minako was overwhelmed and was so close. The way Makoto aimed the dildo up inside of her gave her that little bit extra, especially when the girl's pubic hair tickled her labia as the girl thrusted. Even the way that Rei sucked on her clit drove her crazy. She then arched her back and screamed, "I-I'm cumming!" This caused Makoto to grind her hips into Minako's while thrusting as fast as she could. It sent the blonde over the edge and she came, squirting immensely as she came down from her high. She shook as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm when Makoto pulled the dildo out of her.

Exhausted, all the girls lay in the floor. Makoto lay beside Ami and Usagi, Rei, and Minako lay with each other seeming to find sleep. Makoto and Ami smiled at them as they watch the exhausted teens sleep. Makoto walked to the bathroom, washed off the dildo then came back with it in her hand. She slipped it back inside Ami's purse then leaned over and kissed the girl.

About six hours later, the girls were all dressed and sitting in their seats waiting for the plane to land. When the plane landed, the Captain's voice said through the intercoms, "Here we are ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the flight and hope you have a wonderful stay here on this beautiful beach."

The girl's unstrapped themselves, grabbed their bags then walked off the plane and on to the concrete path leading to the airport building. Usagi, Mina, and Rei walked in front with Makoto and Ami walking behind them. After stealing a glance at Ami, Makoto walked closer to Ami and interlocked her pinky with Ami's.

Ami glanced at Makoto, smiled, then held on to the tall girl's pinky with her own. _I love this woman...and she loves me._ With that thought in mind, Ami did something she wouldn't be caught dead doing...She pulled Makoto close to her and kissed her on the lips briefly, holding her hand fully, interlacing their fingers. When she felt Makoto kiss her back, even for that brief moment, her heart soared. Ending the kiss, she looked at Makoto and felt her heart stop and skip a beat, seeing the tall girl smile back while biting her lip lightly. Smiling to herself, Ami had one last thought before they entered the airport, _Best vacation ever!_


End file.
